Honeymoon Hangover
by AmberStone12
Summary: Honeymooning should be a time for Newlyweds to spend special time together and sadly for this couple, it's anything else but ordinary. It's nothing but smut, lust, and fun from here on out! (Happens during the events of "That Special Love Story.")
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever rated M story! Just to warn you, the first chapter and probably half of the second will be complete SMUT. I repeat, SMUT! Nothing but sexual advances between two newlyweds who have waited a long time to do more than just makeout! You know that in my headcanon, they've been patient for a while to do it and you know it's gonna be HOT and INTENSE (and extremely detailed) there will also be lemony scenes here and there but I will warn you when they come up. Now enjoy!  
This takes place during and after chapter 5 of "That Special LoveStory"  
-_

* * *

Chapter 1: Skin to Skin

"How about in the bedroom?" Molly purred, crossing her legs and leaning on her spouse, " I heard it's tradition my bridesmaids to help me put on my dress, but it's my husband's job to take it off."

The girl removes her clear hair clips until her long, bright pink hair flows down her back. Each vibrant strand was curled perfectly and lay in perfect place. She gave a full twirl that ended with her sitting on her husband's lap. Molly allowed her weight to put pressure on his middle and hands run delicately around Gil's dangerously red face.

"Please?" The girl asked, faking a pout to shove a bit of lust into her suggestion, "I promise I'll be good."

Gil couldn't help but keep a gleeful and almost excited grin on his face. His heart started to pounding in his chest. His mind seemed to melt into goo, causing him to completely forget who he was, where he was, and even what he was doing before. All he wanted to do was be with her, and show this girl how much he really loved her. Even if that meant getting crazy.

The blue haired male felt a new sense or pride twinge all throughout his body, especially in lower areas. He raised an eyebrow and scooped his bride into his arms. This caused the girl to giggle childishly just as she used to when amused by Gil's antics.

"I never get tired of that laugh," the 22 year old boy laughed as he rubbed noses with his spouse.

"And I never get tired of that goofy smile," the girl replied rather seductively.

Gil calmly strode into the bedroom just a few feet away. It had a beautiful ocean blue tint and glamorous lights dotted around the ceiling. The shatter proof glass windows were draped with soft silk curtains that blew gracefully in the wind. In the couple's opinion, the bed was the most magnificent part of the room next to the mahogany hardwood floors. It looked liked two king sized beds were smashed together to create the giant cotton fibered cushion. The comforter was as silky as kitten's fur and the same blue shade as the walls. There were numerous pillows dotted near the headboard and white rose petals gathered around the middle. The bed was a glorious canopy that sat in front of a painting of two fabulous doves.

Gil placed the girl down on the middle of the canopy bed. Molly stretched out and relaxed her body in the soft comforters and sheets while Gil hovered over her, placing light butterfly kisses over her upper chest and colar bones. He kissed her everywhere, and once placing a kiss over her nose, he paused.

"Like it?" He asked, breathing harshly from the hot intensity creeping up his spine.

Molly with a face as red as her spouse's gave a stifled moan, "Just shut up and kiss me again-"

The male was happy to oblige. He leaned down and gently locked his lips over hers. Their heads curled in opposite directions as they continued to lock lips. Soon enough, mouths were open and the French kissing started. Tongues were wrestling for dominance while the two nipped and picked at each others clothes. Nothing but stroking of every inch of their bodies. No area was gone without being touched. Gil ran his fingers through his wife's shiny hair and tucked a stray strand begind her ear while Molly sneakily clamped her hands on the back of his collar and yanked his shirt completely off. Busting the buttons and revealing Gil's muscly bod. The pink haired girl couldn't help but gape at the way he looked.

His arms were rather thick and muscular, while his stomach was nothing but three rows of packed muscle. The moonlight shone off of his six pack and toned chest. All of the smooth, pale skin covered him until it reached his low riding shorts.

This was not the small, adorable little boy that she once knew.

Molly allowed her brown eyes scan over her hubbies hot body. Only to let out an amazed, "Whoa."

Gil grinned and flexed his impressive muscles. He showed off his arms and raised his eye brow once more. Feeling flattered that his girl was so impressed. Molly laughed and pulled him into another kiss. This time, the blue haired male started running his hands all over the girl's torso. He slowly unzippered the white dress nd tossed it on the floor. Now all he could see is the curvy tanned girl laying their in a white, one strapped bra and lacy white panties. She smiled.

"Do you like them? I snuck to Victoria's Secret a few nights ago. " While catching her husband off guard, the girl slipped her leg under her husbands knee, knocking him to the side and onto his own back, "My turn."

She straddled his waist and started moving her hips back and forth. Dryly grinding his groin in his shorts. This caused the male to blush even more and grab at her waist. His fingers digging into the squishy flesh of her backside.

The girl bit her lip as she gently pushed his shoulders to the head board. She ran her hand down her confused husband chest until jamming her hand in the front of his pants. This caused the male to seize up and force his eyes to become wide with shock. He let out short, breathy noises as the pink haired girl needed his member in his white shorts. She massaged it firmly until pulling down his shorts and slipping them past his ankles. Not bothering touch the large piece of flesh dangling from the middle of her husbands groin, the girl gave it a few pumps with her hand before slipping her tongue over the rounded tip.

Gil had to literally bite his hand to stop from screaming. Before he knew it, his entire length was invaded in the sweet mouth of his lover. The girl before him moved her head up and down while slipping her tounge around the fleshy organ. The male couldn't help but grip the girl's bangs. Pulling her rhythmically on himself until approaching his climax.

She sucked on him until feeling his member swell in the back of her mouth. She felt a warm liquid run down her throat with ease. A bit splattered on her cheeks, but she didn't care. The girl released her spouse from her mouth. Her glossy fingers scraped the extra white gunk from her face and licked them seductively before climbing back onto Gil's waist and kissing him.

After making out for a few moments, Gil could feel another pang of need throb in his heart. He didn't want Molly doing all of the work or have most of the fun. Testosterone was racing in his blood, and he felt an animal-like need flow throughout his entire body. He wanted to helplessly mate with his prey until it begged for mercy.

Finally snapping out of his daze, the male pulled his wife up to his lips. With gentle force, he flipped them both again so Molly was laying under him. The blue haired male held a devious smirk while his wife pulled another pout.

"No fair-ah!" The girl shrieked with surprise.

She could feel the delicate fingers of her love travel down her stomach, past the lace over her pelvis and enter her. Gil moved his pointer and middle finger in small stroking motions. The pale skin was becoming slick and wet from the hormonal juices flowing out her. The pink haired bride moaned lengthy breaths of arousal. Though the male was enjoying watching the girl make noises of unbelievable satisfaction, he didn't want to actually go in yet. He wanted to save the best for last.

Gil removed his fingers and licked the sweet juices covering them. He then moved the bottom of the underwear to the side and lightly licked at the girl's precious area. Molly bit he lip and whimpered at the light torture that she was being put through. Clumps of blue hair were lodged between her fingers as she shoved his head deeper. Begging for penetration even though she was denied of it. Not before long, the girl could feel a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. It started growing and growing as the licking continued. Her body clenched suddenly, and wet juices spilled from her body. She squirmed and let out another groan.

Now feeling that the girl was fully ready, the male gave the girl another long, passion filled lip lock. While doing so, he easily grabbed the frilly white lace and yanked it down. The soft silk glided down her curvy frame and smooth legs. He tossed the light panties onto the shiny floor and proceeded to lightly rub the girl.

Gil started massaging her all over. Her shoulders, breasts(he already slipped off her bra), and ended on her legs. Molly's heart was beating a million times a minute. A nervous dart punctured her soul. Though she did trust Gil, she was still nervous of what he was capable of doing.

Gil could see the uneasiness illuminating off of the tanned skin of his girl. He gave her a confused look and ceased his fluent fondling.

"What's wrong?" He asked gruffly, trying his hardest to be patient.

"Just nervous," the girl replied breathlessly, she rubbed the back of her neck uneasily.

Gil have a comforting smile and gave the pink haired bride numerous licks to the neck.

"Don't be scared," He hummed into her neck before giving her fluent mouth pecks. He was hardly able to speak, but murmured a few words between breaths, "just...relax..and..let..me..do..the..rest.."

The girl couldn't resist but give in to his comforting charm. She gave one last giggle before moaning, "Let's do it."

The blue haired male started massaging the girl's dangerously formed legs again. He rubbed up her shins, over her knees, and kneaded into her thighs. He loomed over her restless body and panted sexily, "Spread your legs for me , baby."

Molly's chest heaved. She felt nervous again, but just went with it. Her legs suddenly went limp, and sprawled out at her sides. Her husband was overwhelmed by the glimmering wetness that was her entrance. The only place that soon enough her husband would consume and claim as his own. He wanted to finally pound her, but had a few different ideas to enhance the fun.

The young male grabbed his member and slowly rubbed it up and down the small slit. Molly's moans filled his ears to the brim. She gasped and squirmed even more. Wanting him to rock her helpless body to the point where she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. But the male just shook his head in denial.

"Beg."

"What-?" Molly asked, reopening her eyes while showing slight frustration.

"I said beg. Show me that you really want it."

Molly moaned with a mix of frustration and lustful need. She swallowed her pride long enough to say, "Please?"

"Please, what?" Gil asked with a smirk.

"Please can you..go in?"She whispered the last part and covered her fire red cheeks in embrassmemt.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Gil placed a hand behind his ear, pretending as if he couldn't hear his wife's plea for him to screw her.

Molly couldn't take it anymore. She wanted it so bad that at that moment, she didn't care what she was saying. She finally let her horny, hormonal mind run free.

"Just do it already! Fuck me! Bang me! Screw me! Penetrate me! I don't care if it's on the wall, in the shower, or in bed! I just want it!" she screamed fully with red cheeks and gritted teeth, she grabbed the side of his neck and pulled him dangerously close to her face, "Break. Me. Now."

Gil couldn't say no to her forceful attitude. If she wanted it so bad, he would give it to her. Hard.

The male easily grabbed the girl's small, smooth thighs and pulled them apart smoothly. He got onto his knees and nudged closer to her, prodding the tight hole with the round tip of his member. Molly just lay on her back and took the pressure that was being put onto her most sensitive area. Her long, gorgeous pink hair was flowing behind her, while her long bangs were dangling mindlessly in her face

The couple gave each other sly, teasing looks. The blue orbs meshed perfectly with the light brown ones. Both had scarlet faces, dripping mouths, and breath that smelled of their spouses body.

Gil placed his hands beside his bride and with a shift of his hips, attempted to enter his bride. Other than going inside as they both expected, the tip just bounced back. Not breaking or penetrating in any way.

"Wha-?" Gil's eye brows furrowed. Now really wasn't the time for the old unlucky antics that he was used to as a child. He tried again, but no avail. He was getting aggravated now, and was tired of being gentle and sweet. He wanted to be hard and rough.

The blue haired male then grabbed  
his wife's shoulders, concentrating on what he was trying to do.

"Wait, what are you-," before Molly could finish, Gil shoved his hips into her extremely hard. His entire length traveling through her taut entrance and bashing through the thick barrier that was her virginity.

Molly seemed to be trapped in a daze. The mix of pain and a little bit of pleasure was making her foggy. She bit her lips and shut her eyes tightly from the painful stretching sensation.

Gil slowly pulled out all the way. He didn't notice the dark red blood that was splattered over his member. With the rest of his energy, he guided himself back in and slammed as far his 10 inch monster could go. His hips moving in a rhythmic, back-and-forth motion.  
Molly then whimpered, letting out tiny screams as her husband continued to ram into her. With every thrust, Gil let out monstrous grunts as his member was squeezed and kneaded between his wife's sugary sweet walls.

"God, you're tight," the male hissed while pumping in and out of her.

His hands moved from Molly's thighs to her hips, dragging her to him so he could go even deeper. Molly was twisting and arching her body. Now that the pain was fading, the pleasure was creeping up on her. Every move sent a wave of lust from her groin all the way to the tip of her head. Feeling her lover throb in the pit of her stomach made her even more aroused than before.

"_Oooh_..._god, yes._..**yes**!" The girl breathlessly panted while her husband drove himself into her at a lightning fast pace. Sloshy sounds filled the room as the two pelvis' moved with the slick lubrication of their own fluids, "Ughn...You're so big..."

Though they had been going at it for a while, the two couldn't stop seranading one another with lengthy, breathy moans. Molly's long and high pitched moans matched perfectly with Gil's short and low grunts and pants. Each voice mixed perfectly with the other, it's like they were creating their own special song of love.

"Nnghh, say my name," Gil growled as he pounded her faster and faster.

"_Ah..Ughn.._.Gil...Gil...Gil...Gilly.. Oh god, Gil! Faster, baby."

Gil was becoming more aroused by her desperate screaming. As his member continued to slide in and out of Molly's slick wetness, he pulled a lustful, satisfied smile.

His hips moved harder as they started to hit Molly's sweet spot. Feeling the movement , Molly gripped Gil's upper arms as he pinned down her's. Her hips bounced into the fluffy mattress as each hit was given. The heat in the room was slowly rising as the two continued having the greatest time of their lives.

Molly could hardly recognize the male on top of her. He was so demanding, yet so good at what he was doing that she began to love it. That type of gentle to rough dominance made her heart throb. The girl gasped as her entire pelvis was wrapped with unbelievable rubbing goodness and pleasurable hits. She only shifted her head to the side and savored every move that was submitted to her. That's when she felt soft fingers wrap around her chin and being her head back to it's original place. Staring into the sweaty face and piercing blue eyes of her tired, handsome lover.

"No, look at me, baby. I want to see those sexy little faces you make," he started to lean closer, kissing her softly on the lips, "They're so hot."

"Sure.," the pink haired girl purred, her husband biting and kissing numerous parts of her neck and chest.

Gil began driving into her faster than before. Earning many moans from the girl below. He suddenly cupped her legs under her knees and slightly raised them. He then lifted himself up and pounded even harder, going deeper than he did before. Molly wrapped her legs around his waist while her husband gripped the fragile wood of the bed frame and touched noses with his girl. The bed rocked against the wall so hard, it might've knocked it down.

The rocking wouldn't cease for an hour. Molly felt the familiar burning in her stomach return and clenched around her husband rather harshly. Though she felt weak from the sudden burst, he kept going. Going too fast to feel anything.

Another half hour later the same feeling crept up on both of them. Gil could feel his stiff member suddenly twist and swell. The sudden sensation made him dizzy. The pressure started building up deep inside of him and flowed to the pit of his groin.

As he continued his thrusting, the pressure started to build and build. His breathing was becoming more ragged and uneven, while his eyes were shut tight and eye brows were scrunched.

"Oh My God," he gasped, feeling an orgasm approaching.

"I know, I'm close too." Molly replied, arching her back once more.

"M-Molls., I t-think I'm g-gonna.."

Before he could finish, the sudden tightened sensation struct Gil's enter body like lightning. Soon enough he was releasing his gooey, white seed deep into her body. He clenched her hips tightly and threw his head back to stifle a moan. Though the fluids were rushing out of him quickly, it didn't stop him from moving inside of his girl slowly so the clenching walls could milk the rest of the glutinous goop out of him.

The filling sensation pushed Molly into another orgasm. Her walls wouldn't stop clenching as her body was being filled to the brim with her lover's DNA. Her eyes closed and her breathing shallowed. She gripped Gil's arms even tighter as she let out the most arousing moan that she could muster. Her voice flowed beautifully through perfectly pitched octaves that made her seem like the most satisfied girl on earth. Her voice then shifted with pleasure as she let out more pants.

The last of Gil's body finally emptied. He slowly pulled his thick red member out the girl's small entrance with a wet, sticky squelch. Finally noticing the droopy lines of semen and blood that still made their bodies connect. The blue haired male collapsed next to his bride and landed softly on the bed, running his fingers tiredly through her hair.

The two just stared at each other. Faces were deep scarlet shade from the heat that was now returning to normal, and their breathless pants filled the smoggy air. The atmosphere around them was still cloudy with the smell of sex. Sweat completely covered them from head to toe.

They both wanted to say something, but they really had nothing to say. The entire room was silent, minus the few sighs both of them let out here and there. Gil was the first to move, he turned to the side and opened his arms. Molly slid from her position to embrace her husband. She wrapped her arms under his own and sank her head into his chest. The two exchanged many more sweet pecks and friendly strokes for a few more moments before giving in to the fatigue that was becoming them.

" I love you, Gilly," Molly said before falling asleep in her husband's arms.

"Love you too, Molls,"

* * *

Aw, isn't that sweet! Well for a sex scene I think I did pretty well! Review and Fave and Follow! I'll see my lovely fans later! Amber, out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The morning after

The beautiful turqouise waves crashed down on the white sand the next morning. The sun was just rising over the watery horizon, leaving strands of blue and red as it came up. The wind blew delicately onto the balcony and into the room of the tired newlyweds. They lay cuddling under messy blankets. Bodies meshed together and the arms of one clutching the other as if their lives depended on it. The two withered lovers were sleeping a soundly just as the sun rose higher and into their bedroom.

The blue haired groom was the first to awake from his deep slumber. His limbs were stiff and sore, while his muscles were still jumbled together from the sexual work-out the night before. He grazed a hand through his puffy, distorted hair. The pleasurable memories of the previous night flashed in his mind. Gil couldn't help but allow his pale cheeks to turn a dark red color. The mere thought of the heated session was unbearable to think about without sweating. He could feel himself getting hard from imagining the same pleasurable sensations that wracked his body.

The male lazily turned to see his wife sleeping soundly. Her tanned skin was glossy while her strawberry hair was askew and scattered over her. Gil thought she looked beautiful, even when sleeping. He smiled at the girl, and was just about to fall back asleep when he heard a moan.

Molly was tossing and turning in bed. Her face returning red as she let out another groan. She was still deep in her sleep, but still silently called out for her husband in her sleep.

"Nnnnnnhh," She moans, turning on her back and rubbing her hands through her hair, "Gil..Mmmmmm.."

Gil silently sat up and stared at his sleeping spouse in awe. Seeing her restlessly moan and move in her dreams was amazing to him. Especially since it was he that she was dreaming about.

He chuckled, "Wet dream."

The blue haired male leaned back and sighed. He flat awkward just sitting there, watching his wife experience a "dirty dream" without doing anything. The poor groom felt left out.

He leaned and stroked the side of the tanned girl's face, earning a little moan from the girl. She did shift, but didn't wake from her deep sleep. That's when Gil got an idea. He let a wise smirk spread across his face and silently snickered. Just then, he slowly moved his hand to the top of the strawberry haired girl's chest. He carefully worked his fingers into her left breast. The young groom did it carefully, yet intensively to arouse his bride.

Molly was still on her back as the nerves in her body ignite to the touch. Being touched in reality made her dream even more enjoyable. She whimpered as her face returned to the familiar red color.

Gil smiled and sat up. His gentle hands roamed up and down her warm body, he kept pressing soft pecks all over her. Molly squirmed under him and breathed very hard. It was surprising that she was still deep in her sleep, but experiencing every touch and smooch as if she were awake.

Gil's right hand lightly massaged it's way down Molly's chest and into her most precious area. He craned a finger and caressed her slick folds. He was shocked to see that the one finger was completely drenched. It was amazing how one dream could cause the girl to literally overflow with hormonal juices. The male easily slipped over the girl, placing himself between her body just as he did the night before.

He slowly worked his length in his own hand while rubbing the girl. Soon enough, the blue haired male was ready to surprise the sleeping beauty under him. Gil gently Ieaned down and gave Molly a long, passionate kiss. While doing so, he slowly entered her until their bodies met perfectly.

He slowly worked his way out, and slammed in as hard and as deep as he could go. Though he went at a painfully slow place, his hip movements were still hard.

Molly moaned, her hips rolled with her husband's. Her eyes fluttered, and opened half way when her husband's tounge invaded her mouth with a French kiss. The pink haired girl fully opened her eyes and returned the kiss, lazily wrapping her arms around his neck. She lovingly gazed back into her lover's eyes while he drove his length in and out of her snatch.

The girl let out a yawn, "G-good morning..."

"Good morning."

"Mmmmmm, I'm starting to like this wake-up call," she managed to breath between thrusts.

"I heard you calling for me in your sleep, and I had to answer," the blue haired groom grinned and nudged noses with the bride.

Molly couldn't help but marvel her new husband for his impressive methods. She felt special knowing that he would satisfy her, even in her dreams. She gazed up to her lover with excitement and pleasure in her eyes. The sun was shining brightly in the open room, cascading over the two lovers in bed. Gil could feel the rays gently warm his back, while the spare patches if light brightened Molly's shiny hair.

From the way she was laying, Molly could see the golden streaks of light cast down on her husband as if he was an angel. The grin he would crack once in a while would make her smile. Even if her nerves were literally on fire from every pleasant move, the girl couldn't help but give a few long giggles and sighs.

"Gil Gordon...nnnnnh...you are officially a man..ahhh.."

That only made Gil want to go even harder and even faster. He wouldn't stop giving kisses and love bites.

"I heard there was a boardwalk not far from here. If we get there early, we can beat the tourists," Molly said matter-of-factly, she then gave a heavy sigh, "so you might want to hurry."

"With pleasure," Gil replied, speeding up his hip movements so they move at a machine gun pace. His pale hands gripped the female's knees until his knuckles turned white.

The continuos tingling sensations were surging through their bodies faster than they could handle. The electricity shooting from each of them was enough to push them over the edge.

The two were raising their voices in moans and breaths while the tingling was becoming more explosive. As Gil drove his hips downward, the bed would rock and shake mercilessly. Causing the entire canopy and frame to rumble. Thankfully, Molly wasn't too far in a daze to hear the short cracking sounds that came whenever Gil drove into her. The cracking was a bit annoying and distracting, so the couple just ignored it.

"Mmmmm...yeah," Gik quickly panted, feeling the delicious sensations attack his senses, "nnnhh, you like it when I fuck you, don't you baby?"

Molly helplessly nods while her husband licks the crook of her neck, whimpering "yes" multiple times

The shared climax approached the two rather quickly. Molly's back arched as the tightening returned to her. Her curvy lips slightly parted, letting out quick whines while gripping the shoulders of the one above her. She snares his hair in her grasp when he bent to kiss her.

The male above her was still like an animal. He stroked the beautiful girl below him. He let his fingers wander through her soft hair, gripping it tightly while pulling Molly into another tongue filled lip lock.

Finally, a fire ignited between both of them. Molly's tight walls quickly clenched around her lover's hard on.  
The cracking noise returned and seemed to get louder as the thrusts became harder. The blue haired male continued to move until feeling his length tighten. After biting his lip and trying to hold back the urge to release his load, he instantly came. He gave one last, deep shove of his body.

**CRUNCH**

The support plank under the bed couldn't stand the intense rocking. The fine wood supporting them completely snapped in half, along with a few others boards near it. The mattress quickly fell through the frame. It tore from the broken wood, scattering feathers everywhere. Molly gasped, not only from the spectacular orgasm she was riding or the fact that the bed was broken.

After the amazing release, Gil pulled his member out of Molly with a smooth pop. The end was still dripping with the semen and clear liquids.

The two feel on their back in exhaustion. Letting out loud huffs and pants as they lay together in the lopsided bed.

"You've been seriously holding out on me," Molly stated with raised eye brows.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," the girl giggled, turning over on her stomach while putting her head in her hands, "That was possibly the best night and wake up of my life! You were unhinged, like an animal! Everything you did to me was perfect. I've never felt anything like that before!"

Gil didn't really know what to say, all he did was blush,"but you still did some cool things too."

The girl blushed back, "Yeah, but not as much as you. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"No where. It must be instincts, I guess."

"Well, whatever you did," the pink haired girl got awfully close to his face, just enough for their noses to touch, she purred seductively, "don't _**ever**_ stop."

The girl giggled and quickly tumbled out of bed. Without any thought, Molly carefully scooted over the broken bed frame. The minute she attempted to stand up on her own, her knees buckled. A heavy weight dropped in her pelvis as she felt slight stinging in her sensitive area. She quickly fell onto her hands and knees with a thump.

"Are you okay?" She could hear her husband call from the mattress.

"I'm okay, " Molly replied while attempting to regain her balance, "I'm just sore. Who knew you could bang me so much that I wouldn't be able to walk in the morning?"

Gil smirked and gave himself a mental pat on the back. He then rolled out of bed and carried his bride over his shoulder. The girl gigged and wiggled in her husband's grasp.

"You just love to pick me up don't you," she laughed, feeling her warm, naked skin press against his.

"Does this answer your question," the blue haired gave another cocky grin and slyly slapped the girl on her bare rear end. The girl squealed and laughed, playfully hitting his back afterward.

The two quickly washed in the large shower (not without exchanging a few steamy kisses of course), and dressed for the warm summery beach that was right outside their door.

Molly slipped on cute red tube top with denim shorts and pretty cranberry flip flops to match. While Gil wore a purple T-shirt, khaki shorts, and vibrant green sneakers. He tossed on a cap while his wife put on a pair of large sunglasses.  
As the blue haired "man" began to pack their items for the beach, Molly decided to make the bed.

Splintered wood was plunged deep into the cushions and the mattress was ripped beyond repair. That, of course, didn't mean they had to leave it a mess. As the strawberry haired female adjusted the wrinkly pillows, something blotchy had caught her eye. She gave a distraught huff and pulled the sheets from the comfortable mattress.

"Why are you taking away the sheets," Gil questioned, confused.

"There's blood and semen literally all over them. See?" The girl stretched out her arms to reveal the thin piece of cloth's full cover. A large blotch of cranberry blood dotted the middle of the light blue fabric, while cloudy, gooey smears of white surrounded the dark stain, "oh, and later we should call someone about the bed. I hope it doesn't cost much."

"Let's worry about that later," Gil calmly stated, wrapping his arms around Molly's waist while placing his chin on her shoulder, "It's our honeymoon! Let's get out! Forget about all of the responsibilities and have fun!"

The girl tossed the sheets back on the broken lump and smiled, "You're right, Gilly," she turns to give him a peck on the cheek, "Let's be young and dumb!"

"That's my girl!"

And with that, the two lovers left their comfortable beach house for the wonderful ocean that was ahead. Having no clue what type of "fun" they were in for.

* * *

Geez, I had writers block all week! It really hard for me to write fluently. I promise the next chapter will be longer and be more interesting. There isn't going to be much smut for a while after this until the fifth or sixth chapter. I know this is sort of a filler and not my best chapter...I just need some time to get back into the game.. Amber, Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fun on the Boardwalk (Part 1)

Walking to the boardwalk took an even shorter amount of time than the two expected. They quickly climbed the creaky, wooden staircase to arrive at their destination. Stores, restaurants, and carnival games were lined up for about a mile. All the couple could see were planks upon planks evenly placed to form a giant walkway through the beachy wonderland. Not only were there stores, but also rides so intense that it would make a child's face melt.

The newlyweds were lucky to roll out of bed so early. There were hardly any people walking, jogging, or running across the boardwalk. Only busy owners opening their shops were seen. Counters were wiped, displays were set, and signs were eagerly flipped to signify the beginning of another work day.

After only a few moments of waking, the entire boardwalk started to fill unbelievably fast. Families and couples were pooling onto the beach, while others walked aimlessly across the wooden road. Molly and Gil were tightly holding hands while wandering through the bright carnival pier. Even without the colorful lights, the excitement was still powerful. All people, young and old, played the old rickety games. Every booth had a loud, busty entertainer that persuaded beach goers with prizes.

Just as the newlyweds passed a rather large game when a messy, burly man suddenly waltzed in front of them. This caused the two to jump.

"Looky looky, here! A couple of young lovers! Why don't you two try to beat my strength challenge?" The older man waved a large sledge hammer in his fist while gesturing to a machine.

The game was like any other strength test. At the base was some sort of weight system that when hit, set off a metal bar that rang a bell. Gil gazed uneasily at the old British man, only until his wife gleefully nodded.

"Sure," she giggled with excitement.

As the pink haired female reached for the obviously heavy mallet, her husband pulled her back.

"Uh, I don't know about this, Molly," he stated with hesitation, "I've been here a bunch of times. These games are fun, but the best ones are nothing but tricks! My uncle once lost a thousand bucks to a squirting game!"

"Oh, c'mon, that must be a bit exaggerated, Gil," said the camel as she attempted to lift the metal tipped hammer,"Remember, young and dumb!"

"Young and dumb, indeed," silently chuckled the old man, secretly tucking the couples' payment in his pocket," Alright, you're up little lady!"

Molly struggled a bit, but managed to lift the sledge hammer. After holding it over her head for a moment, she suddenly fell back. Dropping the mallet and falling flat on her back. The simple fall caused a group of numerous people to laugh obnoxiously, including the man running the game. Gil quickly scooped the girl from the ground and helped her to her feet. He glared angrily at the burly man chuckling like a dying cat. With one swift move, his purple shirt was pulled off, exposing his large muscles and abs.

He snatched the hammer from the British man and snarled," My turn."

It hardly took the blue haired male any effort to set off the metal bar. He held the wooden handle tightly in his fists and swang as hard as he possibly could. The metal bullet was sent flying far past the 20 foot mark and bashed right through the rusty bell. The bell flew high in the air and landed harshly at the brit's crusty feet. The older male looked up at the younger boy in complete shock. He pulled a life sized stuffed panda bear from the nearby shelf. Gil gladly pulled his shirt back on and snatched the bear. He eagerly handed it to his wife and kissed her cheek.

"If you just wanted a prize, all you had for do was ask," he laughed as they walked from the broken booth.

"I guess I'll remember that for the next time," the girl replied, clutching the giant toy, "and to make a list of the things you've damaged while we're here."

Later, after taking adorable pictures in a nearby photo booth, Gil notices something.

"Hey look," he gestured to one of the shops. Molly turns to see that it is an old, yet active tattoo parlor," Let's check it out!"

The male lead the girl into the hardly crowded tattoo parlor. Rock music blasted from the stereos as men and women moved swiftly around the shop. Some chatting with customers while others were tattooing. Gil excitingly dragged his wife to the black front desk were he rang an ominous bell.

A young women, about the age of 19, suddenely appears out of no where. Like most people who work in a tattoo shop, she was dotted with assorted inkings on her body. Her hair was dyed black and red while she wore heavy makeup an had numerous peircings in her face.

"Welcome to Salty Ink, where every tat is a scream," the girl said with a dull tone, "May I, like, help you?"

"We'd like an hour long tattoo session."

"Session," Molly's eyes widened," Are you sure? I mean, I'm not a tattoo person, Gilly. You know that."

"We could get something small," The blue haired groom persuaded, "like our names or something. We have enough money saved up for at least three small ones each!"

The pink haired girl pondered for a moment. She was never brave enough to get a tattoo when other's around her had. Deema got a dolphin on her back in high school, and Goby had "Live On" written on his chest a few months after. Even Nonny and Oona had small inkings of matching music notes on their arms. It was strange for Molly and Gil not to have anything yet. Gil was sweet enough to wait until she was ready for it. For some reason, she still didn't feel ready yet. Which was weird since she literally started having sex the day before. She should be ready for anything after that

"Fine," she whined in defeat.

"Yes!"

The girl at the counter lead the two to a back room, not before letting them sign contracts and wavers.

"What are these for," Gil asked quizzically.

"It's so we won't get sued if you get some sort of allergic reaction," the goth said carelessly, "Or die from ink poisoning or whatever."

Molly dropper her pen, then started towards the exit,"Okay, I'm done."

"Nope! Too late to back out now," The blue haired male eagerly grabbed her by her waist, lifting her into the air and placing her back into a leather chair. The groom then sat into one adjacent to hers.

The male and female tattoo artists finally came in about a second later.  
The guy had shaggy red hair and dazzling green eyes. He had a single piercing in his nose and multiple dragon tats on his arms. The girl had long blue hair, and five earrings in each of her ears. Her eyes were light blue and matched the glorious sea creatures inked on her pale skin. They both looked about the same age of 24.

"What's up? I'm Carrie and this is my husband Larry," the women said with a smile, "And we'll be doing your tattoos!"

The couple set multiple dyes on a table and started plugging in their guns.

"What would you like," Carrie asked Molly rather sweetly.

"Hmm," the other girl tapped her chin, "Ooh! A butterfly!"

The girl turned and pointed to the bare spot that curves into her butt, "Right here! And also.."

The pink haired bride leaned into Carrie's ear and whispered her second request. This caused the tattoo artist to smirk.

"Ooh! He's going to love that," she whispered," And you have the choice of one more."

"A princess tiara on my arm."

Larry turned to Gil, "So you want a wave design circulating your arm, 'Molly' written on your chest, and your zodiac sign on your wrist?"

"You got it," the blue haired male gave the artist a thumbs up, afterwards, taking off his shirt and leaning back on the leather contraption.

The young couple proceeded to grip hands as the tattoo artists pinched the ink into their skin.

The burning and stinging the two suddenely felt was extremely painful. It was like a million hornets were stinging them in one spot repeatedly. Gil wouldn't stop wincing while Molly looked like she was on the verge of tears. All she did was sink her sharp nails into Gil's extremely red hand and the leather pad she was laying on.

Carrie could notice the pain that the newlyweds were going through," So is this your first time coming to Bubble Beach?"

"Naw, I've been here before," Gil replied, attempting to hold back another painful hiss," Mostly as a kid."

"I've been here, but only on the beach," Molly replied, wiping her eyes numbly," We both had so many memories from the beach we thought it would be a perfect wedding and honeymooning spot."

"Aw, you guys are married," Carrie squeed," How long?"

"Since yesterday," Gil laughed, "We were kid actors on an old TV show. Molly was the first girl I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Molly giggled,"He actually first proposed to me in high school, but it was a bit too much to handle. With our futures coming so fast, we finally decided to get married after we finished school."

"Aw, that's so cute! Larry proposed to me in our sophomore year," Carrie lifted her hand to show a beautiful ring with a black diamond imbedded inside of it, "Let's just say, my parents never "approved" of our relationship. So it was a major shock to them. They wanted us to break up, and we got into a big fight. Larry and I dropped out of college later on and ran away together. We both majored in graphic design, and opened up our own tattoo place."

"Wow, now that's what I call a love story," Molly laughed, "It makes Taylor Swift look like a phony."

"I never cared about what my parents thought of Larry. He was perfect to me, and that was all I really cared about."

"That's a lot like what happened between Gil and I. My parents never really liked how he was when it came to social status. When he proposed the first time, I was in a total mess. But the second time, I finally told them that they have to accept him for who he is or stay out of my life. If they didn't respect him, they didn't respect me!"

"Amen to that, sister," Carrie exclaimed, giving Molly and bold high five before contiuing her inking.

As the girls went on with their talking, Larryhad decided to start up a good chat with Gil.

"You had to deal with bitchy step parents too?"

"Pft, I don't even consider them step parents, I consider them monsters who wanna make my life a living hell," Gil snorted, "They just never liked me! No matter how much I tried to impress them, they shot me down! I even did all of their garden work for a year just to be allowed to go steady with Molly, yet they still chaperoned our dates."

"Dude, that's bad. How'd you get away?"

"It sure wasn't easy! I just blew up and told them to screw off or I'll never include them in our lives anymore," The blue haired male glared, "They didn't listen, and here we are now. We sent them an invitation and they didn't even come to the wedding! Molly was crushed! I couldn't believe how selfish they were!"

"Tell me about it! They would never leave us alone! I could never have study dates with Carrie because they always thought we'd have sex or "escape" or something! It was until we finally ran away that we got some damn peace," Larry was just as angry as Gil, but he finally smirked, "Speaking of that, how was your first time?"

Molly and Gil suddenly blushed and gave each other quick glances.

"It was magical," Molly swooned, "I swear, I felt like I was doing it with a god! He was nice and rough, but still gentle and sweet. You should see his abs! And when he holds you down..watch out!"

Molly and Carrie shared girly giggles. Gil could only uncomfortably run the back of his neck with a red face.

"You must be a monster, huh lover boy," Larry teased.

Gil blushed even deeper," Uh...well..I wouldn't say 'monster'."

"You have no room to talk Lar! You were as scared as hell when we did it for the first time," Carrie stated boldly, she then turned to Molly and Gil, "This guy was a trembling mess! He was sweating even before we started, and it took forever to get him turned on because he was afraid of hurting me! I swear, he looked like he was going to have a damn seizure when he saw the blood!"

"I was not," Larry screamed in defense.

"Oh, of course," The female tattoo artist sarcastically drones, "You couldn't even feel the blood because you literally put 10 condoms on before going in!"

Everyone laughed except for Larry.

The four young adults talked for the entire time. Thy shared stories and tales of the past and of their childhood. The two hours passed rather quickly. When Carrie and Larry finished the last of their designs, (and when Carrie went into another room to give Molly her "special" tattoo) they checked their work.

"Perfect," Carrie cheered, "No running, no splotches, no mistakes, nothing! It's all perfect! Why don't you guys take a look?"

The newlyweds stepped in front a large, body length mirror to see their new tattoos. Molly turned to have the first look of her butterfly. It's glorious wings were spread out to reveal every blue and black pattern  
Carrie designed. The tiara on her arm was just as fabulous. It was detailed as well as diamond incrusted, with the word 'princess' written under it in cursive. The last one, she would check out later.

Gil's wave tattoo was not only epic, gave gave off a vibe as if he were a surfer. The next thing that caught his eye was the name 'Molly' written in bold, decretive letters on his right pec. The last tattoo that he absolutely loved was the one of the zodiac sign Aquarius.

"Impressive," the pink haired girl cooed. "So worth the money!"

"Glad you like them! You can show off your new tats at the club down the boardwalk," Carrie added, packing her supplies, "They're having a big bash later and everyone's going to be there!"

"Awesome! We should go," Gil suggested with excitement.

"Yeah! Like a double date! It would be so much fun! You could close up the shop for the night and party," Molly added.

The other couple agreed to the fun filled idea. The four young adults traded numbers and decided to meet at the club later on. The pink and blue haired couple paid for their tattoos and said goodbye to their new friends. Ready to prepare for their first ever double date.


End file.
